


An affair with two

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Babysitting, Crushes, Double Penetration, Dry Orgasm, F/M, First Dates, First Time, Groping, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: After school, a young woman's boyfriend asked if he could take her out on a date with his baby brother, but instead of date, she made him make a meal instead. as it was about to be done cooking, he started to get frisky in front of his brother before he started to ask if he could join, making her resist, but quickly caves allowing a boy's day become the best.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	An affair with two

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this story is a little boring, I'm trying to find my way out of writer's block by forcing myself to write

My school bell rang, making everyone stand up all at once.

“Okay class, Mondays test will count as a forth of your grade, so I suggest cramming hard this weekend.” My teacher said as everyone left the class.

As I got to my car, someone grabbed my arm, making me look back to see my boyfriend.

“Can you spend the weekend at my house and help me babysit my little brother?” He asked.

“Sure.” I said. “What’s in it for me?”

He smiled.

“How about a time of your life?” He asked, making me smile as I glanced to his groin. “Yes, that can be included as well if you want.”

I chuckled with a smile.

“Get in.” I said.

He walked around as I got in, then pulled out my phone before texting, ‘going to boyfriends for the weekend’ to my mom, then she replied, ‘no need to tell me, you’re eighteen now’.

“Since when did age matter to you?” I asked as I started my car, then started driving while my boyfriend grabbed my phone

“Never read my text Zach.” I said.

“Sorry.” He said as he put it down.

“Can we make it a date?” He asked.

“With or without your brother?” I asked.

“Sadly with.” He said with a sigh. “I need you to pick him up too. I’ll pay gas money. So need my own car.”

I nodded and went to the middle school before he got out and went inside. Once he was outside, I noticed him smiling as his brother stared at me nervously.

“What did you tell him?” I asked.

“Nothing beside you are spending the weekend and that he needs to behave.” He said.”Why do you ask?”

“Then why is he nervous?” I asked.

“Nothing.” His brother said.

“Sorry can’t tell, but Dave, she’ll find out eventually.” Zach said. “She has a good eye to spot things.”

“Where are we going?” I asked.

“Pizza.” Dave said.

“Not, we had that six freaking days in a row.” Zach said.

“Why do you care?” Dave asked. “I was paying them.”

“Yes, but I’m burnt out.” Zach said. “Take us to a place you want to go. This is your date.”

Dave giggled as I started to drive.

“Shut it and don't ruin it for us.” Zach said.

“I said I won’t.” Dave said.

Once I got to his home, Zach looked at me in confusion.

“I want your cooking.” I said. “Make it a romantic first date.”

Dave giggled as he smiled before it faded as he glanced back. I got out of the car and headed to the house just as a woman opened the door with a man right behind her.

“oh just in time.” She said as she looked passed me, then held up some money. “Please keep the place clean and we’ll see you next week.”

She looked to me.

“You must be Peggy.” She said.

“Its Penny mom, as in the coin.” Zach said. “But that’s just me shortening it up. “Penelope is her real name.”

“Oh my bad.” She said and held out her hand. “Nice to finally meet you Penelope, my name is Vera. Are you going to help babysit as we go to England for our anniversary?”

“I suppose I could.” I said. “I was invited to spend the weekend.”

“In that case…” She started to say and pulled out a fifty. “Thank you for making life a lot easier for Zach and here’s your pay. You get the other half wen we get back. Please feel free to use our bed if you don’t quite feel comfortable sharing.”

“I’m not that bad.” Dave whined. "I don't make trouble."

“I beg a differ some day.” She mumbled as she walked to the car.

Once they were gone, Dave pulled me into the house and into a room.

“If you want, I’ll share you my bed.” He said as I looked to a twin size bed

“It’s too small brother.” Zach said.

“I’m sorry I have to agree.” I said, making disappointment fill his face.

“What do you want for dinner?” Zach asked.

“It’s your date, not mine.” I said. “You asked, so you host.”

He nodded before walking away.

“Keep her calm brother.” He said. “If I see stress in her eyes, your grounded for the rest of this date.”

“I’m not going to mess things up.” Dave whined, then sighed as he walked into his room before taking off his shirt, then he dropped his pants before he gasped as he looked back to me, making me giggle.

“Sorry.” He said. “I didn’t think.”

“It’s fine.” I said as I walked away.

I came up to the kitchen to see Zach was struggling to decide between a soup and a lasagna recipe, then he looked at me, making me pull out a coin.

“Heads soup, tails lasagna.” I said, then flipped the coin.

He set the lasagna down before catching it, then set it on the back of his hand revealing tails, making me walk away as he smiled.

“You don’t need to make it too hard for yourself." I said. "You know I’m not picky.”

Once the noodles started to boil, he turned on a George Foreman Grill that had ground beef on it. I stood up and started to help him out by opening the cans, then stirred them in with the sauce and meat before I read his binders full of recipes. Once it was in the oven, I watched the timer countdown. As it hit about three minutes left, someone grabbed my crotch under my dress, making me look down to see it was Zach’s hand before I smiled just as he kissed me on the neck. Something moved in the corner of my eyes, making me look to it to see it was Dave as he watched with a cherry for a face. I pulled his hand away.

“Not in front of him.” I said.

“He’s in the age that’s he starting...” He started to say.

“I don’t care.” I said.

“You might want me to let me finish.” He said. “He’s gets into these grabby moods a lot and might do what I’m doing.”

“I don’t think…” I started to say.

“He won't if you tell him not to.” He said. “But why would you? Just let him learn by watching while we entertain him. He will be less obnoxious if he’s not bored.”

“Whatever, it’s your ear if he does what he learns.” I said.

“He knows better.” He said.

I took a deep breath as he start groping me my crotch again while, then reached for my breast, making me look to Dave.

“Do you mind if he learns about a girl from you?” He asked.

“I don’t want to talk about that.” I said.

“No like feel you out.” He said.

“How could you want that?” I asked. “That’s like cheating.”

“I don’t mind if it’s my brother.” He said. “He knows if he tries to take you from me, he won't get anywhere since you only want me.”

“If you don’t care, then who am I to stop you two since you are the host.” I said. “I’m in it for you right now. If you want him involved then I guess I can let him watch. Don’t know about any further though.”

He started the kiss me on the neck again while I watch Dave stare at his hand that was on my crotch, then the timer sounded, making him put on an oven mitt.

“Go have a seat.” He said, making me sit down before looking to Dave to see him staring at my breast.

He looked at my face as if he was wanting to ask, but he said nothing. Zach placed the plate in front of us, then sat down with his.

“I hope you like it.” He said.

“I’m sure I will.” I said before I started to eat while Dave stared at me while he ate. Once he was done, he stood, making me see a glimpse of his tent in his shorts.

“See what I mean, he knows and likes this stuff.” Zach said, making him look back before he grabbed my breast.

He smiled as his face started to become flush again.

“Can he join in our side of the event?” Zach asked, making Dave’s face filled with disbelief before he looked at me in hope, showing me the tent as he faced me.

“I don’t think that’s a good…” I started to say.

“Please.” He said. “If you do it it would make my life a lot easier since he know he would owe me.”

I stared at him.

“Whatever.” I said with a sigh, making excitement fill Dave’s face as he set the plate and ran to me, then grabbed my breast, making me grunt.

“Calm the fuck down, jeez.” Zach said. “You don't’ want to scare her off.”

“Sorry.” He said as he unbuttoned his shorts, making them fall.

“Why are you always a commando?” Zach asked as I stared at his four inch dick.

“Don’t like underwear.” Dave said before he grabbed my hand and put it on him, making me glance to his face before to Zach.

“Go ahead.” Zach said, making me take a deep breath before stroking him.

Zach undressed, making Dave look at him before he smiled, then looked back to me. I stared at him as he pulled off his underwear, then I reached over to it, making Dave look to it and smile with a cherry before Zach pulled me to a stand and started to take off my dress, making Dave’s eyes lock to my panties.

“Go get ready in mom and dad’s room buddy.” Zach said, making him run to a room.

Zach turned me around and started to kiss me, making me kiss him back with a smile, then he reached into my panties before rubbing my slit while he guided me to the room.

“Go enjoy his body while I make you ready.” He said, making me glance to Dave nervously while he laid down on the bed.

I took a deep breath before walking to the bed and got over him, making him stare into my face before I started to kiss his chest. He smiled with a cherry before he grabbed my breasts and squeezed them gently. A second later, Zach's tongue touched my pussy, making me grunt before Dave reached to it and pushed a few fingers in me and started fingering me until I came.

"Oh good stuff." Zach said as he licked me clean, then pushed me down on top of Dave, making his boner jab into me and sliding upwards before Dave started to feel my body before grabbing my ass to give it a squeeze.

A few second later, Zach pulled me down, making Dave’s dick come to my face.

“Get him ready please.” Zach said, making me look to Dave to see him staring at me before I started to suck on him.

He grunted as he grabbed my head.

“Damn.” He moaned before Zach giggled.

“Is it okay If I have your ass while he takes the other whole?” Zach asked.

“I don’t…” I started to say.

“Trust me.” He said, making me sigh.

“I do.” I said, then climbed up Dave before sitting up, then grabbed his dick while he stared at my slit in disbelief before pushed him in me, making him grunt.

“Holy shit, that feels awesome.” He moaned, making me smile weakly.

I started to bob on him, making him grunt as he closed his eyes in bliss, then I laid down on him and kissed him on the lips.

“Thank you so much for making my crush fuck me big brother.” He moaned.

“Wait that’s what he was nervous about?” I asked.

“Yes.” He said. “I saw the hints of this event happening by how he was acting when he came into my school telling me to not mess things up, but with me involved was not expected. I need a girl so bad now.”

Zach chuckled before I felt something touch my back door, making me look back.

“Calm, I’ll be gentle.” Zach said before he pushed a very slimy dick in.

I grunted as I looked forward to see Dave smiling with a cherry again, then Zach started push in his shaft, making me grunt again as it spread me open just right. Dave started to buck his hips since I wasn’t moving anymore. He grabbed my breast and started to suckle my nipple. I gasped as I tingles shot through me, then I started to slip away.

“God, that face.” Dave said with a giggle.

A minute later, Dave started to grunt just as I came, making me open my eyes nervously as both lovers grunted.

“Pull out please Dave.” I whined just as he pushed in and moaned, but I felt nothing.

“Told you to trust me.” Zach said as I sighed. “I watched him masturbate several times.

“Really.” Dave growled, making him chuckle before he turned around to where he was in the 69 position and started to eat me out. I started to suck him in return while Zach continued to fuck my ass.

About a minutes later, Zach started to fuck faster.

“Do I have to pull out.” Zach moaned.

“No.” I said.

“Thanks.” He moaned as he pushed in, making warm spurts fill me just as I moaned. Dave moaned a second later just as felt his dick start twitching into my mouth, but nothing came out.

“Thanks again brother.” Dave moaned then licked the cum that oozed out of me. “Can I have her ass next?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. It boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once I get them published and it also boosts my mood when I see them. Also please tell me if there are major errors like duplication in the text so I can fix them on and thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
